Robotnik's Last Entry
by QuestionDeca
Summary: Oneshot: Eggman has a secret, one that will most likely kill him, and near death he decides to write one last entry. waring spoilers and charater death.


Robotnik's Last Entry  
A One-Shot Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any affiliated characters, Sega does.  
  


Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a Dr. Eggmon, walked into his darkened laboratory after finally returning to earth, after the incident with the ARK truly over in his mind. All around him lay devices which he had built in his quest to destroy "that hedgehog", but he did not give them a glance, instead he walked past all of his inventions, gadgets, and items towards a hidden door, as he approached the door his labs computer scanned him, recognized him, and opened the door. Inside was a bedroom, his bedroom, with a desk, chair, lamp and some pens and pencils in one corner, on the other side of the room lay his bed and beside it his dresser. Eggman walked to his desk, he reached down and opened one of the desk's drawers, inside lay a small beaten book with the word "Journal" inscribed on the front in tattered gold leaf and a lock to keep it closed. Eggman pulled out the book then reached back into the drawer, he felt around till he found the packet he had taped to the drawer above, his fingers reached inside the packet and pulled out a small key, he then closed the drawer and opened the book. Inside were entries and doodles, the beginnings of schematics, and notes. He turned the pages until he found a blank page, near the end of the book, then he took out a pen and began to write.  
  


Day XI  
  


I have failed again, this time not because of the hedgehog but because of my own grandfather,   
he planned that someone would find his '**Journal'**, he planned to use that person and his   
'**Journal'** as tools to get his own revenge for what had been done to him fifty years ago.

I don't blame him for wishing to destroy the human race after what they had done to him,   
but didn't he think about the rest of his family? Did he really want to destroy us his children,   
grandchildren and last living relatives as well? Did he believe one or all of us to be with the ones  
who had hurt him to the core, who had driven him to **madness?  
  
**

As I had told that fox, 'Tails', today my grandfather was my hero, the person I looked up to, but  
what I didn't tell him was that when he "**disappeared"** that no-one in my family but me seemed  
to care, that they seemed to have an air of good-riddance around them, I knew they felt he was a  
fool, an "Old kook", but I saw his brilliance, I knew he was kind, gentle, and a genius who wanted to  
do what he thought to be right, and who wished to protect those he cared about. Before he built ARK

I visited him and my wonderful cousin Maria as much as I could, she and I would play games or watch  
our grandfather build another great invention, maybe even help him, but then he left for ARK,   
I know he had to leave, for Maria's sake at least, her parents had died early in her life, and no-one  
but my grandfather would take her in, they cared nothing about her "side of the family", they   
didn't care at all.  
  


Then he disappeared and Maria with him, that same day my father had said some strange things,   
things I didn't understand until later but now make sense to me. I remember him saying, "They   
can do what they want with him and that brat, they were embarrassments to us anyways", he said  
those things while watching a news broadcast, the one telling of the "**accident" on ARK. I was smart  
enough then to know that the what the news was saying was false, not why it was, just that it was and  
that my father knew what had happened, that someone was going to hurt my grandfather, my hero,   
I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but knew better, his mood was bad and he seemed ready  
to hit me as he did whenever he got mad, how I hated him.  
  
**

The cancer is finally getting to me, it pains me even write this now, but I will write anyways.

It and the loss of my childhood hero are what drove me to being what I am today, hated and  
feared. I had kept my dream of becoming like my grandfather alive until I was diagnosed, it   
was then that I lost my dreams, it was then that I became bitter and hateful, because the   
cancer was benign and operable at the time, but my parents would not pay for the operation,   
they said that it didn't matter to them if I died, that if I did, then they would have one less  
embarrassment, that if the cancer killed me, they wouldn't have to do to me what they had done  
to my grandfather. Today I don't see how they had anything to do with my grandfather's madness  
or the death of Maria since it was the military that destroyed them both, but it was with those words  
that **I** went mad.  
  


It was then that I became the mad scientist that I am, but at the time my plans were not for world  
domination, no, they were for revenge against all humanity, just as my grandfather's final plans were.  
I lost sight of those plans just as I had lost sight of my dreams, but after facing that meddling hedgehog  
again, and again, they turned back to revenge, revenge directed at SONIC, as an enemy, and as the   
embodiment of those I hate most, the free people of earth who do nothing for each other, only for themselves,  
and he protected them. Now though, even that hedgehog doesn't matter to me as a target for my revenge,  
no, now he but a rival, a worthy rival who challenges me to be better in more ways then one. That is why he  
and his friends will be the ones to get this book, and as a "parting gift" for SONIC, I'll leave him an   
adventure and mystery, a question as a dying wish I want him to answer, how were my father and mother  
involved in my grandfather's destruction, why they and the rest of my family cared of nothing of what had  
happened, I want you hedgehog, if your reading this, to find out not just the truth about my grandfather's  
demise, but to find out the truth of all events leading up to it, why my grandfather had to die at all.  
  
  


                                                                                                                                                Dr. Ivo Robotnik  
                                                                                                                                                (Dr. Eggman)  
  


Eggman then sighs as he gets up from the chair, he closes the book and locks it, then takes a piece of paper out from another drawer and writes a quick note which he places on top of the book, he wipes away bloody tears from his left eye as he cries, the damage caused by the tumor in his skull making his tear duct bleed. Eggman then walks away and gets ready for bed, in the middle of the night his computer runs a routine scan on his body, then it automatically calls the authorities and paramedics, it lets them in when they arrive but they came to late, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman, had died in his sleep of a cancer.


End file.
